


Follow Me

by LemonNinjaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Conscription, Goodbyes, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonNinjaa/pseuds/LemonNinjaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every version of me that will ever exist will always love every version of you. Please wait for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some tumblr quote that's kind of worded like the summary but I changed it to fit this fic. (I can't remember the original quote ahhh sorry...)

There is nothing glorious about war. There is nothing glorious about the methodical death of thousands of men… Some are but children mentally, but that is of no concern in the wake of battle.

Conscription is age’s worst enemy. There is nothing you can do to fight it. It will always snatch you up eventually.

“I didn’t want this. But you know I will try my hardest to come back to you. Please, wait for me. I will carry you in my heart always; I will carry you in my soul. And even if I don’t come back, know that in every world other than this, in every other time in which our souls exist together… I will always find you. We will always find each other. Every version of me that will ever exist will always love every version of you. Please wait for me. I love you. I love you more than the waves love the shore; I love you more than the hawk loves the wind. I love you more than there are stars in the galaxy, more than there is water in the ocean. I will always come back to you, somehow. I love you, Hinata. I’m so sorry. I love you.”

Hinata bit his lip, tears coursing down his cheeks. He nodded.

“I love you so much, Kageyama. I wish I could go with you; I wish I was old enough! But if this war lasts until I’m of age then I will definitely come to meet you! And we can fight together, the way we used to! The only difference is that we were on a court… But as long as we’re together, we’re unstoppable, right? I love you more than a libero loves to receive at the last second; I love you more than an ace always pulls through for the team. I love you more than I love to spike every toss you send to me. I love you more than there are grains of sand on every beach in the world. Please come back to me, Kageyama, or I’m coming for you myself. I love you!”

They hugged tightly, before staring into each other’s eyes and kissing passionately. They both tried not to think of the significance of this moment.

The doorbell rang and they parted, Hinata sobbing as Kageyama, wiping his tears away, picked up his bag. Hinata trailed after him as he went to the door.

Turning back for a second, Kageyama looked back into Hinata’s eyes.

“I love you, Hinata.”

“I love you, Kageyama,” Hinata whispered back.

The door closed.

“I will follow you wherever you go.”


End file.
